Taokaka VS. Cheetah
Taokaka VS. Cheetah is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Taokaka, BlazBlue's fastest vigilante in the Kaka Clan against Cheetah, Wonder Woman's arch-nemesis and member of Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang. Season 1, Episode 9. Description BlazBlue VS. DC! It's a cat fight literally. Two ferocious females that are also cats are gonna battle to see which of them is deadlier. Will Taokaka outspeed the cheetah or will Cheetah Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: It's a cat fight! Literally. Wiz: It definitely is Boomstick, today in this battle we have 2 ferocious females in the ring that are also cats. Boomstick: Taokaka, the speedy vigilante of the Kaka Clan. Wiz: And Cheetah, DC's fastest supervillain ever known to man and woman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Taokaka (*Cues: BlazBlue OST - Catus Carnival*) Boomstick: The Kaka Tribe is a huge group of cats that are badass martial artists, vigilantes and bounty hunters and is led by the oldest cat in BlazBlue history Jubei. Wiz: But there's one cat out of the whole clan that is known for her speed and ridiculous ADHD problem, the considered best bounty hunter of the Kaka Clan Taokaka. Boomstick: Taokaka is known to be a bounty hunter in the Kaka Tribe and is the younger sister of Torakaka, the cat that helps the Kaka Clan and the Alucard family in BlazBlue. Wiz: And Taokaka while she has a severe case of ADHD she is the best fighter of all the Kaka Tribe. And has 12 blades on her hands and feet that are retractable and can cut through nearly anything. (*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Calamitytrigger*) Boomstick: Taokaka has genes that helps instinctively access and utilize a raw and powerful energy field seething through the air known as Sethr. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, it's called Seithr, but it is known to power up Tao and transform her claws into whatever she pleases to do with them. Boomstick: Too bad her Seithr is limited available and if she loses all of it she'll lose many of her deadliest attacks to help take her foe down. Wiz: While she's the fastest of the BlazBlue cats especially being able to dart around the arena to pull off incredibly fast combos, she's also the weakest stamina wise and is considered a glass cannon. (*Cues: BlazBlue Chronophantasm - CHRONOPHANTASM*) Boomstick: Tao is a bit reckless as well in some situations she often can get her butt kicked if she doesn't pay enough attention to her opponent's skills. Wiz: And after Jubei passed away Taokaka was given the role to be the new leader of the Kaka Clan and leading it to a whole new direction to protect others. Boomstick: But if you harm any of Taokaka's loved ones at all, you're gonna get your ass beat so you better start running before she catches you. Taokaka: *giggles* Here I come! Meow. Meow. Meow ho ho ho. Cheetah (*Cues: Justice League Unlimited*) Wiz: The brilliant archaeologist named Doctor Barbera Ann Minerva is known to be the best archaeologist in the whole DC Universe. Boomstick: She's also a member of the Injustice League formed and made by Superman's arch-nemesis, Lex Luthor. But before she was the arch-nemesis of Wonder Woman she was just a regular archaeologist that led an expedition in the deep jungles of Africa. Wiz: See, Barbera Ann Minerva was searching for the legendary lost city of Urzkartagan tribe and deep in the jungle her team was betrayed their guides and all of them were attacked and ambushed by Urzkaratagans. Boomstick: And later they used magic from their cheetah god on Barbera Ann Minerva and thus gave her the new supervillain name Cheetah. (*Cues: Wonder Woman - History Lesson*) Wiz: Cheetah can lift over 20 tons, run 5 times faster than a normal Cheetah and is capable of taking blows from Wonder Woman, who is the daughter of Zeus. Boomstick: WHAT?!?! Wiz: Yep, Wonder Woman the woman that Cheetah always fight as they are enemies is the daughter of the God of Thunder Zeus. Boomstick: Damn no wonder, Diana beats Cheetah almost all the time. Cheetah is facing a demi-god. (*Cues: Justice League United*) Wiz: Due to being a cheetah, she's the fastest of the Injustice League, running to knock her foes down,while her allies take care of the rest. Boomstick: Cheetah is fast and so tough, she's even capable of taking on the Justice League even when she's all on her own. Wiz: Cheetah's speed is impressive, but she'll need more than just her speed to take Taokaka down. Cheetah: And now I'm a freak. Batman: That's not what I see. I see someone who's willing to give up everything for a cause she believed in. Cheetah: How do you know so much about me? Batman: Let's just say cats aren't the only ones who are curious. Cheetah: Too much curiousity can be dangerous. Batman: Maybe I like danger. Cheetah: Do you? Batman: Try me. *Batman and Cheetah kiss* Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Taokaka looks at a wanted poster of Cheetah and the bounty is $50,000,000,000 to bring Cheetah to justice, whether putting her in jail or killing her. Cheetah then walks by and Taokaka notices Cheetah and runs up to Cheetah and attacks, but Cheetah dodges. Cheetah then taunts Taokaka making Taokaka mad that she missed her attack, this left Tao no other choice, but to take Cheetah down. Taokaka and Cheetah get ready for their battle and are prepared to beat each other down to a pulp. FIGHT! Taokaka then charges and hits Cheetah with claws multiple times giving Cheetah cuts on her body. Cheetah sets out her claws and charges at Taokaka, but Taokaka quickly dodges and Cheetah falls flat on her face on the ground. Cheetah gets real mad and charges at Taokaka again this time getting some damage in and it makes Tao feel dizzy after that attack. Taokaka snaps out of her dizziness and gets real upset then jumps and claws at Cheetah's eyes giving her some nasty scars on her face and permanently blinding her. Cheetah screams in pain after getting Tao's claws in her eyes and she no longer can see where Tao is anymore, but Cheetah decides she isn't gonna give up. Cheetah then hears Taokaka coming in from behind and scratches Tao's legs, but Tao wasn't gonna let small scratches on her legs stop her from completing her mission. Taokaka then comes charging at Cheetah and Cheetah does the same and they both attack each other with their claws. Cheetah then uses her tail and wraps it around Taokaka making it hard to breathe for her and can't move to kill Cheetah. Taokaka then decides to use her saw claws and cut off Cheetah's tail so it won't restrain her anymore. Cheetah then screams in pain after her tail gets cut off then charges at Taokaka leaving her wide open for Tao to attack. Taokaka then pulls in many combos with her claws by using her Seithr and for the finishing blow cuts Cheetah in half with Tao ripping Cheetah's head off and squashing it with her foot. KO! Results Boomstick: Uh-oh I think we're gonna have a lot of rage from DC and Wonder Woman fans. Wiz: I'm sure Cheetah would've have been able to win in certain circumstances, but more times than not Taokaka takes the victory. Boomstick: While Cheetah is quite fast, Taokaka surprisingly is faster able to keep up with Double Dark William X the slowest William X brother ever. Wiz: But even with Double Dark William X being slower than his older brothers he still can run up to 37,500 miles per hour. Which is 100 times faster than Cheetah. Boomstick: And Taokaka has actually beaten Double Dark before, meaning that Tao can run up to 150,000 miles per hour making her 400 times faster than Cheetah. Wiz: Taokaka is also stronger too. While Cheetah is capable of lifting 25 tons, Taokaka has lifted 300 ton block of steel which is 12 times heavier than anything. Boomstick: Also while Tao's Seithr is limited, it surprisingly takes a long while to make it run out and we know from the time she fought her husband Ragna when Jubei discovered Tao's Seither is special and takes a long time to run out when fighting especially against stronger foes. Wiz: Cheetah's durability and intelligence helped her hold her own, but Taokaka's speed, strength and unpredictability gave her the win. Boomstick: Looks like Taokaka's got the last "meow". Wiz: The winner is Taokaka. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Female-Only Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles